What Once Was Mine
by Alice Gone Madd
Summary: Sam's sisters Raven and Ash come back from their trip, two weeks after the whole 'Mission City' incident. Join them for some crazy things. things are never gonna be the same. Beside fate has plans for these girls...normality never existed for them in a way. later Oc/Bee, OcXBumblebee and OC/Sunstreaker OC/Sunny
1. Prologue

This story came up when my friend Chuck and I came up while joking around X).

So my co-writer is_**xXBlack'BladeXx**_

**She is a dear friend of mine so this is a project out of our own amusement.**

**xXBlack'BladeXx: So I think they may like this story**

**Alice Gone Madd: don't know I'm not the reader but I hope so**

**xXBlack'BladeXx: I own **_**Ashley "Ash" Witwicky **_

**Alice Gone Madd: I own **_**Raven Witwicky**_

**Both girls: We DO NOT own Transformers. ENJOY!**

* * *

"I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed…Get along with the voices inside of my head

…..You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath" Rihanna; Monster

~~Prologue~~

* * *

Anybody that knows that 'normal' and 'abnormal' has a definite meaning behind it? Well I sure hope so cause if not…. You're a dumbass

_RAVEN! That's not nice! How would you feel if someone called you a dumbass? Mmm_

Its simple Ash, I would A. Beat the shit out of them B. Cursed them out to point that I have ran out of cursed words or C. Insulted them til they cry.

_Sometimes I worry for you. _

Hush let me finish what I was about to say little sister

_Said's the one who thought blowing up plastic pink flamingo cause she thought they were gonna eat her_

I WAS TEN!

_What's the point of theses so called 'Prologue'?_

Honestly I don't know but you know what

_What_ _my dear big sister?_

You do this cause right now I completely forgot what I was about to say.

_Fine by me._

_There are things out there; you should know… not everything is what it seems. Are you willing to accepting the unexpected, accepted what your unintentionally seeking, despite of what it may be?_

_Because what might have been just an introducing some people, May simply been what fate has entwined those who were looking for each other not knowing what to expect._

_Because__ fate has made plans with its victims and soon its plans fall into place._

* * *

**xXBlack'BladeXx: I think that when rather well **

**Alice Gone Madd: I guess **

**xXBlack'BladeXx: Don't forget to review **

**Alice Gone Madd: Also check out xXBlack'BladeXx storys they are really good **


	2. Meet The Sister's

**YAY another Chapter X) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Alice Gone Madd: BLADE! **

**xXBlack'BladeXx: WHAT!**

**Alice Gone Madd: there's something on your back**

*****_**xXBlack'BladeXx turns her head to see what it is* **_

**Alice Gone Madd: Don't freak out …**

**xXBlack'BladeXx: GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFFFFFF!**

**Alice Gone Madd: It's only SpongeBob**

**xXBlack'BladeXx: I DON'T GIVE TWO SH*TS GET IT OFF BEFORE I F**KING LOSE MY MIND.**

**Alice Gone Madd: I do not own Transformers or whatever songs is mention. I own Raven and xXBlack'BladeXx own Ash.**

**xXBlack'BladeXx: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *runs around hysterically***

**Alice Gone Madd: I'm gonna go help her right now *giggles***

* * *

"We ain't ever gonna grow up, We just wanna get down, Tell the DJ turn it up real loud No we'll never grow up, And if we had our way, We would do this everyday" Cher Lloyd; _Grow Up_

1

~~Meet The Sister's~~

_~Airport~_

* * *

Sam was waiting at the Airport with his girlfriend Mikaela, Bumblebee and Jazz. Both Autobots are in their holoforms.

"So what's ya sister's name's?" Jazz asked Sam. Despite that Jazz died, Mikaela and Ratchet help put him back together and with a little help of the AllSpark, Jazz was back to his old self like he never left.

"Their names are Raven and Ash." Sam told them. He couldn't wait to see them again; things haven't been the same around the house without them. With Ash's spitfire attitude and Raven's childish ways, it has been boring. Though Sam was glad they weren't involved with whole Autobots incident with the glasses, AllSpark, or the big fight scenes that happen at Mission City that was cover up as a terrorist attack.

"Isn't Ash a Boy's name?" Bee asked. After finding out that Sam had two sisters, the Autobots were a little surprised especially Bumblebee. Sam explained to them that his parents adopted the two blood related sisters when they were very young. Optimus asked where they came from and Sam replied say he had no clue, saying his parents found them and raised them as their own. Bumblebee understood what his parents did, he lost his creators when he was a sparking and was raised by Ironhide.

"It short for Ashley, Her full name is Ashley Alexandrea Witwicky and Raven's full name is Isabella Raven Witwicky." Sam answered. Ash disliked her full name calling it too girly and prefers her nickname then her full name.

"So what time does their plane land Sam?" Mikaela asking her boyfriend.

Shrugging his shoulders and looking at is watch. "Any minute now. I wouldn't be surprised if their plane landed by now."

"SAM" yelled a female voice.

The group turns their heads to where the voice came from. Sam smiled as he spotted his youngest sister.

"Ash over here!" Sam waved his hands over to pinpoint where he was.

The fourteen year old girl spotted her awkward older brother, but she also notices two males and a female unknown to her. To her brother's left there was a blonde male that's taller than Sam. He was Caucasian and had honey blonde hair that was medium length, it was pointing in different directions that somewhat cover his forehead with a white sweatband peeking out while the rest was cover with his hair including the back; the hair was short in the back in a way. His eyes were these bright blue eyes and had a friendly smile. He was built but not buffed but lean. He was wearing a white t-shirt that had a black collar and with black strips on both shoulders and a bee on top left on the shirt. He had on a pair of black cargo pants with two yellow strips on each side and chains peeking out from underneath his shirt. On his feet was a pair of black and yellow converse and too finished off the outfit with a pair of fingerless biker gloves, he looked around his early twenty's. Next to the blonde was a dark skin male with dreadlocks, kinda like a mop in a good way with a sweatband going around his head , He had pair visor sunglasses that were on top of his head. He also had these bright blue eyes as well and with a big smile, it shown that he was well toned and tall as well. He was wearing a dark blue tank top with a sliver strip going down with a seven in it, it showed off his tattoo that was some sort of red robotic on his left shoulder. Wearing a pair black baggy pants with a sliver hoodie tied around his waist and a pair of blue and black Jordon's; around his neck was brown beach necklace and black wrist bracelets on each wrist, he looked around his mid twenty's. Before the young girl could study the female, she had the wind knock out of her by the brown headed boy and letting out an 'oof'.

"Ash, I'm so glad your back. It's been boring without you." Sam said. Ash giggles and hugged her older brother back while he spins her around.

Sam let go of his younger sister and got a look of her. She was wearing blue camo fatigues pants with a red hoodie tied around her waist, a pair of Uggs that she tucks them into, a black 'Iron Maiden' tanktop and a denim vest with a Marine Corps symbol on the back that she got at like some second hand store or something. She also wears a camo bandana (also blue) tied around her right wrist. Her hair is thick, shoulder-length, dark brown, and pin-straight with simple side-bangs. She has golden brown eyes with long eyelashes with no makeup (she never wears that stuff anyway or need it). Her skin is sun kissed with a few freckles or two here or there, she's about 5'6" in height. Around her neck were military style dog tags. She kinda looked like a younger Lucy Hale.

"I wouldn't be surprised that the house has been boring, that place would be dead if mom and dad didn't make it out to be." Ash said to her brother. Sam notices that Ash was looking at the people behind them.

"Guys come over her and meet Ash." He holler at the trio.

"Ash I like you meet a few of my friends. This is Jazz Notes." He point towards the dark skin male.

"'ello Lil' Lady." Jazz said.

"This over here is Ben Buzzer, but call him Bee or Bumblebee." He waved at the blonde male.

"It nice to finally meet one his sisters." Bee said with a wave.

"And over her is my wonderful girlfriend Mikaela." Sam wrapped on of his arms around a very pretty girl.

"You got a girlfriend… How much did he pay for you?" Ash asked the young girl.

Jazz and Bee cracked up a little bit while Mikaela and Sam blush at Ash's remark.

"I didn't pay her anything! Why can't you be happy for me?" Sam said with a pout. Ash laughed at her brother's face before turning to Mikaela.

"Well for whatever reason your dating my brother….Good luck because he's a Momma's boy." Knowing it's not the best remark but it got the group to laugh.

"Oh I know can't go a day out without impressing the parents. Good think I like him. Your mom told me some embarrassing stories." She replied back with a giggle.

"Oh did she tell you about the one time with the jumping on the bed with-"Sam cut her off with his hand. Ash glared at Sam while he sent a silent message as to shut up. This lasted about thirty seconds before Ash did something childish. She licked his hand. Sam removed his hand from her mouth and freaked out in disgust.

"Yuck that was nasty. You need to wash up. Twice if I may say so myself." Ash said while wrapping off her tongue with her hand.

Jazz was cracking up while Bee leaning on him for support before he fall on his ass from laughing too much and Mikaela was holding her sides from laughing too much as well.

"What the fuck Ash!" Sam exclaimed still freaking while wiping his hand on shirt before shaking like a one winged bird.

"Not my fault that you put your hand near my mouth." The fourteen old girl shrugged.

"Yea…but still." Sam glared at his sister in returned she glared back before they burst into laughter.

After everyone calm down Sam looked around for his other sister.

"Um…Ash where's Raven?" Sam asked.

Ash stopped for minute before bought out her cell. After a few seconds her phone went off. She rolled her eyes and used her hands as if she was telling them to follow her and they did so.

Ash made to where her sixteen year old sister was. What she gather from the text was, Raven wanted to do some DJing for some reason and besides she need let out some of her ADHD before she goes crazy, not that it matters because she is crazy but in a good way but a little more than unusual not good.

They reach to where a few people gather around; in the middle was a sixteen year old girl with long ashy blonde hair that has choppy layers with black underneath it which that reaches the middle of her back with bangs that cover her right eye with black peeking out. Her eyes are wide and are aquamarine with flicks of sapphire blue with long eyelashes. Her skin as well was sun kissed with freckles dusted on her nose and cheeks. She had two snake bites, a nosed pierced as well many ears pierced , like bar on her left ear but no gauges at all( She has her tongue pierced and belly pierced as well but can't see them) she's was about 5'8 and has hour glass figured. Both sisters had a body to die for none of them could care less. She looked kinda looked like a younger Avril Lavigne.

By the looks of she was Djing a song **(look up monster (dotexe remix) nightcore. Cause that what's she playin) **. While Sam and Ash have big smile on their face and Bee, Jazz, and Mikaela looked a little shocked.

"Hey Raven once you're done pack up, our ride is here." Ash yelled over the music. The girl Djing nodded her head. After three minutes the music was done and she was packing up.

"You know, you can help." Raven stated while putting her DJ kit away. The kit was on the go type but it fits into just one suitcase.

"So tell me about your self's and how you three meet Sam." The blonde teen asked without looking up.

"How did ya even know dat 'we were here." Jazz asked.

"Ash text me that there were others waiting." Raven answered, Ash had a big knowing grin as well as Sam but the others didn't see it. Raven closed the case up and wheel around toward the group. Putting it next to her sister before tackling her brother to the ground, some people just stared at them but they ignored them.

"SAMMY I MISSED YA, OH MY GOSH, DID YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS TO SIT STILL FOR TWO HOURS! IT WAS HARDEST THING I EVER DONE." Raven said while giving him a bear hug. Bee wanted to help his charge so he pulled off the hyper blonde off while Mikaela helped her boyfriend up. Jazz was snickering at the whole scene he just meet the sisters and he already like both of them.

"How much sugar did you eat Raven?" Sam asked dusting off his pants.

"She had a few Dr. Pepper, mix that with ADHD and you get this." Ash answered with a snickered.

Sam looked at his hyper sister an notices what she was wearing a hot pink camisole peeking out from her black tank top that had a pink skull on the top left that fit her snug, ripped black acid washed skinny jeans that had on two studded belts hanging off her hips one was pink and black and the other was silver and black and a red and black zebra print hoodie with ears tied around her waist. On her feet was black Abbey Dawn's Tough Crowd Skull Platform Heels Shoes. On her right wrist had different kinds of rubber bracelets and a spiked bracelet and on lefts were pink and black bangles and another spiked bracelet with black fingerless biker gloves on each hand showing off her multiple neon colors with black crackle on each nail. Around her neck was a laced choker that had a charmed bat. She had heavy charcoal eyeshadow on her lids, black eyeliner around her eyes and a pale lip-gloss.

Sam also notices that Bee had both his hands on both of her upper arms.

"Umm...Bee let go of my sister before you get hurt." But it was too late Raven flipped over Bee over her head, before bee got kicked in the face, Bee rolled over and stood up in a fighting position. Before anything could happen Ash stepped in but instead of using violence, she used her words.

"Raven and Bee calm down before someone gets hurt." Ash commends. Both blondes did just what she said as if a calm waves washed over them.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't mean attack um…."

"Bee." Bee answered back with a nodded. He relaxed and gave her a friendly smile. He didn't think a human could catch him by surprised but he had a feeling that the both of them are gonna get along very well. Beside who couldn't forgive a pretty femme.

"Again I'm truly sorry, I don't like being touch especially man, no offence. Only my dad and Sam could get away with it." Raven gave sheepish smile.

"Why is dat?" Jazz Asked. The Autobot did not know it was sensitive topic.

"Umm… I can explain where there's less people around." Raven Replied heading towards baggage area is with her DJing kit.

"Wait you gonna tell them?" Ash asked her sister with the group behind them.

"The doctor said I should talk about what happen and maybe it will help besides why not start with these two." Raven smile at her sister. Ash raised an eyebrow looking at her sister skeptically for a moment or two before nodding her head understanding.

* * *

**I would put more but I wanted to get everyone to meet them first before we headed into the fun part. Next up is some gonna be awesome trust me; your gonna love it or not. Also I'm sorry about Jazz's accent working with what I got ***_**shrugs**_*****

* * *

**Alice Gone Madd: There its gone**

**xXBlack'BladeXx: That was freaking upsetting how the h*ll did it get on my back**

**Alice Gone Madd: I don't know **

**xXBlack'BladeXx: I'm gonna burn it**

**Alice Gone Madd: it's just a stuff animal **

**xXBlack'BladeXx: NO IT'S NOT… IT FREAKING …..ummm**

**Alice Gone Madd: stupid?**

**xXBlack'BladeXx: YEAH ITS STUPID**

**Alice Gone Madd: O.K…. whatever sails your boat**

**xXBlack'BladeXx: Damn straight. I don't understand how they can watch that show I mean no offence**

**Alice Gone Madd: *shrugs* beats me**

**xXBlack'BladeXx: ….you're not helping right now**

**Alice Gone Madd: *smirks* Don't forget to review**

**xXBlack'BladeXx: those who review , will get a shout out for the first ten**

**Both girls: NIGHT! **


	3. Racing and Pets

**Yay another Chapter picked from my brain:D**

**0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0oo0o00oo0oo**

**Alice Gone Madd: again why are we doing this?**

**xXBlack'BladeXx: I'm getting back at those twins for that SpongeBob prank**

**Alice Gone Madd: But you beat the slag out of them before**

**xXBlack'BladeXx: I'm not satisfied enough **

**Alice Gone Madd: So putting manure with glitter in it and paint on them while they are recharging?**

**xXBlack'BladeXx: Yup and I'm setting up a camera so I can black mail them with it later**

**Alice Gone Madd: they hate when someone messes with their paint**

**xXBlack'BladeXx: That what you get when you mess with me. Your no better too Alice**

**Alice Gone Madd: True but I would make them go insane**

**xXBlack'BladeXx: *Shakes her head* I own Ash Witwicky **

**Alice Gone Madd: I own Raven Witwicky**

**Both Girls: we DO NOT own transformers! ENJOY!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**xXBlack'BladeXx: IKR! I couldn't help it.**

**Galem: I'm glad you got a good laugh. Well Jazz is too awesome to die. As for the sisters thank you from xXBlack'BladeXx and I.**

**autobotgirlforever: Thanks for the comment and I'm glad you're enjoying it**

**Guest: Glad your liking this story**

* * *

"I'm only human, I've got a skeleton in me…But I'm not the villain, despite what you're always preaching….Call me a traitor, I'm just collecting your victim…" Paramore; _Monster_

2

~~Racing and Pets ~~

~_Parking Lot_~

* * *

After getting their bags, they went to the Parking lot, Ash wanted a piggy back ride so she jumped onto Sam's back. Sam didn't mind though, he missed his sister. Mikaela thought it was adorable. While Ash was telling Sam about the contest that her team won, Raven was having her own issues. Raven was having second thoughts about telling them, so she gave them the basics.

"The reason I don't let men touch me is because I don't have the best history with them. That and something happen that made me take a whole six months to even go near my dad and Sam. And other three months for even let them hug me." She told the boys. Bee and Jazz offer to take their bags. Both girls told them that it wasn't necessary. But they insisted. Bee has Raven's Suitcase that has rollers and Jazz has Ash's backpack and duffle bag. The two bots took in liking in both sisters but it seems that Bee following poor Raven asking what her likes and dislikes. While Jazz also piped in asking her questions every now and then. The three hit it off. Sam and Ash were happy to see their sister smile after what happen.

"What to talk about it? You don't have too." Bee asked sensing that the blonde wasn't comfortable

Raven shuffle her one strap backpack. "Thanks Bee, But I rather not. It's too painful."

There was awkward silence. Jazz started to talk about different music with Raven to keep her from being uncomfortable

"You know what I don't get." Ash asked with her chin in between Sam's shoulder and head.

"What?" Sam asked.

"That Raven able to talk to compete strangers like they known each other for years. Plus their boys, even you know she stays clear from them." She said with a puzzle look even with her good reading she couldn't figure it out.

Sam forgot how well observant Ash was. She able to read people and know their true nature before the day was over. He hopes to keep both his sisters from knowing about the Autobots and Decepticons. Especially the Decepticons, if they found out about his sisters it would not be pretty. The Autobots do not mind that the girls know about them because his family will always be in danger but they can understand that Sam wants to keep Raven and Ash safe from harm. But he's a little worried about the girls little secret then anything.

"Their good people Ash. Besides how rare is to even see Raven smile without force." Sam said hoping that would keep her off their track.

Ash studied both Bee and Jazz before letting a sign. "Yeah I guess you're right. It is rare, and I want her smile more." Ash finally said with a smile.

It wasn't long before they reach the 'cars' but once they reach them it didn't take them long to figure out what's in front of them

"Is that a Pontiac Solstice GXP?" Raven said in awe. "Dude that got custom written all over it." Jazz had a big smile on his face as well as Mikaela it's not every day to find other female that's knows cars.

While Raven left her backpack and Dj kit near the boys to check out Jazz's alternate mode. Mikaela lean over and whisper in Ash's ear "Is your sister into cars?" Mikaela asked.

"You mean Raven?" Ash asked while getting off Sam's back.

The raven head girl nodded.

"Yup she's a real grease monkey loves taking things apart cleaning them and putting them back together. One of the things she loves is racing. Raven always say she enjoys the adrenaline rush. If you want you should see her motorcycle that she build by hand took her forever but it's her pride and joy." Ash told her.

Mikaela just stared at the younger girl but something was bothering her. "What kind of motorcycle?"

Before Ash could answer someone cut her off. "Suzuki Hayabusa gsx1300r. The body is black with hot pink smokey swirls with skulls that has bows on them." Raven answers her.

"Girl I have a feeling that you and I gonna be fast friends. How did you even afforded it? Your dad is umm…" Mikaela trailed not want to finish that sentence.

"Cheap ass? Yeah I know he is. I got all my parts for working, contests and gig." The blonde shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. The blonde went over to next car only to let out a gasp. "Is that a Camaro Concept model that was built using a 2005 Holden Monaro by Saleen, with the body built from the same GM R&amp;D molds that were used in the original 2006 Camaro Concept?! DUDE I LOVE COMAROS!" Raven was jumping up and down while clapping her hands squealing. "How the hell did you get a car like this Sam? Now I know there something going on?" Raven crossed her arms around her chest, leaning against the Camaro with one of her eyebrows raised after her little show. Sam shifts his weight and glanced at the two holoforms. Jazz just shrugged while Bee was too busy looking at his feet. So Sam told Raven and Ash about that he and Mikaela was caught in a terror attack and his car got destroy, that how he got his new car. He also mentions how he meets his new friends plus Bee was staying at their house for the time being. Both girls gave him a look before nodding their heads.

"Hey Sam. You think we can pick up our pets before we head home I miss Misty." Putting her suitcase, Dj Kit and backpack in the yellow with black strips Camaro trunk with the help of Bee, While Ash got in back seat in the Camaro. "Yea Sammy I miss my little Demon." Ash said with a pout. Sam let out a chuckle and nodded. You can't forget those two, while Misty is a female Egyptian Mau and Demon is a female Siberian Husky named after one of Ash's favorite movies _Snow Dogs. _They had them for about 3 years since Misty and Demon were allowed to leave their litter. Putting Ash's bags in the trunk Sam turn to Raven. "Wonna drive?" hanging out the keys to his sister. She took the keys and hopped into the driver side before Sam could blink an eye. Shaking his head, he got into the backseat while Bee took shotgun. Mikaela rode with Jazz and they headed out.

~~~~~~~~~_Stop Light~~~~~~~~~_

* * *

Raven was having a blast of driving the car while she and Ash were singing _In My Head_ by Jason Derulo blasting it at max with the windows open. It wasn't until they reach the stop light that things got interesting. Jazz was rev his engine as he challenge the female blonde. Sticking her head out Mikaela yelled over the music.

"First one to the abandoned parking lot wins" She told the punk blonde. The blonde nodded with a smirk on her face. Turning her head towards the back. "I suggest you buckle up and hold on tight because I'm about to crank things up." She told the three. Sam and Ash held the "Oh shit handle" like it was it was their life vessel. While poor Bee was didn't have the slightest clue what he's about to experience. Once the light turned green they raced off. So far it seems like a tie but Jazz speed it up a bit making him in the lead. Stepping on the gas pedal with _Pump it _by Black Eye Peas blaring on the stereo.

_Ha ha ha Pump it Ha ha ha And pump it_

Noticing a tight turn, Raven put the car on two wheels and turned landing right in front of the Sliver car. Looking in review mirror and smirking at her brother's panic face and at awe look on Jazz's face. Howling with the adrenaline rush running threw her veins. Sam was screaming like a little girl after Raven's stunt while Ash is laughing her ass off at her brother and enjoying her own adrenaline rush. They almost at the finishing line But it seems Jazz wasn't about to give up.

_Turn up the radio, Blast your stereo, Right now_

Raven saw that he wasn't giving up; putting the gas to metal she decided to use one of her tricks. Getting closer to the finish line, she turn left to go right and drifted like in the movies and halt right in the middle of the parking lot. Jumping out of the car and started dance with the rest of which was fergie's part. After calming down she saw her sister hugging the ground.

"I miss you so much land." Ash said with her faced buried into the ground. Raven leaned over the dark brown head girl with playful smirk on her face.

"Ash, stop being a drama queen." Raven told her tucking in some of her bangs of hair behind her ear only for it to fall back into place.

"Bitch" The young girl said to her sister. The teen blonde with black underneath smirk grew to a full blow grin and let out a dry laugh.

"A young lady like you should not use those foul words." Raven mocked her.

Ash rolled over and looked at her sister and raised an eyebrow. "Said's the one that can make sailor blush twice as much and let's not forget mom who's a bit crazy and cursed up a storm to anyone that touches her rose bushes." Ash blunted said. It wasn't long before everyone was cracking up except Raven who's grin fell.

"Smartass." It was Ash's turn to smirk before picking herself up. "Takes one to know one."

Raven stuck her pierced tongue out and gave her the finger before going to help poor Bee who laying on the ground for some reason. Bee had his hand over his eyes and thinking back what just happen. Not only did this femme know cars but able to drift. Primus he can't even get her off his processer. Removing his hand only to the choppy layer blonde stand over him upside from his point. She was a very pretty femme in his optic and all he could do is get lost in those wide aquamarines eyes. It wasn't until Jazz yelled his name that got him too snapped out of his trace.

"Yo Bee are ya alright, ya got meh worrie." Jazz said with his visor over his eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine really." He said quickly. Bee was about to pick himself up until a multi-color neon nail polish with crackle hand offered to help him up. Taking the hand and pull himself with the help of Raven.

"You alright Bee?" Raven ask him.

Bee blinked a few times before nodding. Raven gave him a smile before heading back to the car. Turning her head a bit. "You coming?" The group got back into their respected vehicles. Jazz had a knowing look on his face as well as Ash.

_~~~~~~~~~Pet's~~~~~~~~~_

* * *

The car reach their first stop and the girls piled out and ran to Mrs. Greene house who was watching over Misty and Demon.

"Sam, what's a Misty and Demon." Jazz ask. The bot was having a hard time understanding why would these two have mist and weird deformed thing as a pet.

Sam shakes his head before answering. "It's their pets, Misty is a female Egyptian Mau which is a type of cat who belongs to Raven; and Demon is a female Siberian Husky which is a type of dog who owner is Ash. But be careful Of Demon she's a little trickster and haves a mind of her own as of Misty." Sam said. He feels so smart right now. Sam saw his blonde sister carrying a designed egyptian cat carrier with a gold and black bag over her shoulder. What he doesn't understand why a big ass grin was on Raven's face.

Raven walked up to her brother and handed her cat carrier that holds Misty. "You guys can play with Misty but don't drop her or I'll kick your ass. Ash having some difficulty right now with Demon." And she ran back to the house.

Bee took out the sliver spotted cat from the carrier and held it near his spark. "So is it true that cats land on their feet?" he said while petting the cat and getting a loud purr.

"Bee don't drop Misty or you will get your ass kicked. I'm not gonna help you out." Sam told him.

"Ya know there a lot of funny cat videos." Jazz cracking up a bit.

While bots pet the cat, Sam and Mikaela talk for a bit. Wasn't long before they head scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHH DEMON STOP CHASING ME." Raven screamed with a black and white husky chasing her out of the house. Climbed the nearest tree and sat on a high branch.

"HA WATCHA GONNA DO NOW DEMON! CANT TOUCH THIS." Raven did a little dance in the tree. Demon just looked at her before lift her leg and pee on the tree, hinting that she now owns the tree that Raven was on before trotting away with big dogge grin. Everyone except Raven burst into laughter.

"My dog sure knows how to outsmart you." Ash said with full blown grin coming out of the house after paying and saying thank you to Mrs. Greene.

"I'm not surprised, it owner is smartass to." Raven yell back still in the tree with a pissed off look.

"I take that as a comment."

"I wasn't making it comment."

"I know but it fun to rile you up."

"Alright now I know you're asking for whoopass." Raven snarled at her sister getting ready to jump off the tree.

"Please, I can beat you up anytime I want." Ash said with a playful smile and walked up towards the tree.

"You do know I have heels right?"

Ash comes to a complete stop and facepalm. She completely forgot that her sister was wearing heels. Not only can she run in those like a pro but fight in those as well. Shit.

"Alright you win this round. Beside Mom making ribs and curly fries for dinner." Ash told her. Ash loves ribs as much the next person but no one can make them good as mom.

"DID YOU SAY CURLY FRIES?!" Raven hopped out of the tree on the ball of her feet and made a beeline to her cat and hoped in the backseat of the Camaro with her cat in her lap and the carrier at her feet.

"Is your sister always like this?" Mikaela asked Sam while Bee and Jazz were still cracking up at the whole scene.

"Na, She just loves curly fries." Sam said with a chuckle. Ash got into the back with her sister with Demon in the middle. Sam took the drive seat and Bee took shotgun again. Jazz let Mikaela drive.

~~~~~~~~~_Witwicky's House_~~~~~~~~~

* * *

Wasn't long before they reached the house. Everyone got out of the cars and started unload. Ash took her duffle bag and backpack with Demon by her side and Raven took her suitcase, DJ kit, and her cat carrier with Misty in it. Ash ran inside and went to her room right after hugging her mom and dad.

Raven was having a hard time getting her stuff back together so Bee offer to help. Raven nodded her head and told him to grab her DJ kit and back pack.

Once they reached their destination, Raven pulled a string and a ladder to the attic came down. Raven put her stuff down before climbed up and pulled out a skeleton key to unlock the door once she heard a click, pushing up the door before coming down to grab her stuff and climb up to her room. Bee followed up and walk around checking out the room. The Attic itself was very roomy, left side that face the front of the house had a queen size bed with a black bed frame that had black and hot pink bed sheets with throw on pillows, blankets and big stuff lion hanging at the end bed and over the bed was black lace canopy that covers the front of the bed, the bed was pushed to the corner. Across from there was a tall book shelf that almost reach the ceiling filled with books, next to it was a vanity that held make-up and hair things. In between the bed and vanity was a window bed good for read with crystal beaded curtain to walk threw to get there. There was a black oak dresser at the end of the bed and a night stand next to the bed with the same black. The walls were a black with different neon paint splattered on each wall with different posters. And a fluffy pink carpet covers most of the side. In the middle of the room had the stairs that go back down, a room that held baby grand piano with other instruments put away neatly, and two desks next to each other with a door that leads to a walk in closet. On one deck held a laptop (Witch is in Raven's DJing kit) and can be used for homework and the other desk held all her art work with a large building board hanging over it with different sketches and drawings on it. On left side towards the back of the house had a flat screen TV with a Wii, Xbox, and PlayStation with many games next to them. Around there was a stereo with a lot of CD's and IPod dock. To right was a bathroom that had sink, toilet and tub with a shower. To the left held a big cat scratcher and other cat things. The walls were colliding with beach theme and skater theme. The beach side which was on the right had a real surf board and other beachy things and the skater side had different skate boards hung on the wall and some ice skates and roller sakes. In the middle of the floor had different neon color carpets all over the floor blending in well, there was a sofa the can hold 4 people two arm chairs on each side , a coffee that held real water inside it that had a cover so you put your cups or whatever. Bean bags were here and there. A long cabinet held snacks and mini fridge with an ice maker that on the skater side. There were two crystal chandeliers on each side, one in the bedroom and the other in the game room; with blinking lights that are wrapped around in different areas of the room.

What caught Bee's attention were the sketches. Putting Raven's DJ kit and backpack near the deck. Looking at the drawing Bee notices something shocking, some of the drawings had Cybertron, Autobots, and Decepticons. Each held drawing was different then the last.

While Bee was studying the sketches, Raven went to let out Misty out of her carrier. Once the Misty was she hopped off the out and trotted around. Pulling off her heels and picked up the cat carrier and went to her closet passing Bee. Once putting her stuff away , she went over to her bed plopped on it .

"Damn I really don't like traveling, it's so tiring." Raven said closing her eyes.

"Hey Raven, were did you get theses?" Raven open her eyes and pulled herself up and look at Bee.

"Oh those?" She asked. Bee nodded his head.

"I drew those, they come from a dream." Raven said. Getting up from her bed and skipped over to him.

"They come from a dream?" Bee asked a little shocked.

"Yup. These come to me over the years. though some made sense while others not so much" The blonde girl shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. "Sometimes its like I'm there."

"Do you have others like this?" Bee ask pointing at the different pictures of his team.

Raven nodded before pulling out a blue and black sketch book from her backpack.

"Here you can look at it if you want I just finished filling out today. But I need it back later." Raven held out the book towards him. Bee took it. "Thank you. May I ask why? You don't seem like share you work." Bee said

"Well there's something about you that can't put my finger on it but I will tell you this. Your my friend and I feel like I can trust you with anything yet I don't know why." Raven said shrugging again.

Bee put the book down and pull Raven in a hug. Raven froze for a few seconds before slowly hugging him back. The held each other until Judy call Raven down.

"Raven dinner almost ready come down please." The two pulled a part with blush on each of their faces.

"I should go and thanks for the book Rav." Bee said with a smile took the sketch book before climbing back down from the room. Raven just smiled. It has been a long time since she let a boy hug her that wasn't family. But there was something about him but couldn't figured out what. Shrugging the thought and went down for dinner.

_~~~~~~~~~Autobot Base ~~~~~~~~~_

* * *

Bumblebee and Jazz head back to base. Bumblebee comm Optimus Prime about something and headed over with to his office with Jazz on his tail.

Once his got to very large door and knocked, after hearing a faint '_come in' _he walked in with Jazz.

Everyone one was here, Ratchet, Ironhide, Barricade and of course Optimus Prime. Barricade became a neural because he never treated right with the 'Cons, after asking for sanctuary since Megatron's fall. Knowing that Prime always thought every being deserves a second chance. It took some time for everyone one to use to the idea including Ironhide; who just wants to blow him up with his cannons. But after a while they did but Ironhide still wary but doesn't point his guns every time he comes into the room. Barricade keeps to himself most thought he seems a little bored half the time.

"Bumblebee is there a reason why you comm me to get everyone together?" Optimus asked

"Yes there is I found something that you may wanted to see." Bee got his voice back after Ratchet fix. After explain what he learned today about Raven's drawings after that all the bots had a shock face.

"How can a human girl know about us? That impossible." Ratchet said with still shocked.

"Bumblebee do you still have Raven's sketch book?" Optimus asked. The Scout pull out the it from his subspace and handed it to Optimus. The leader looked over it with shock and awe look on his faceplates.

After some time Optimus looked back from the book and gave a frustrated sign.

"It seems like Raven and Ash know about us for quite some time but does not know we truly existed." He stated.

"What do you mean Prime. What can a couple of squishy know about us?" Ironhide ask

"Raven is able to predict the future base on someone's decision. Both Raven and Ashley hold something great yet it doesn't say what they hold." The leader said.

"How can ya tell boss bot?" Jazz asked. He may have just meet them but he as well knew there was something off about them that's was for sure.

"Each of the drawings has a date on them yet some show a different outlook on as if it had change, it didn't say that Raven can tell the future but it gave off hints and there's even some that haven't even happen yet." Optimus said before turning towards Barricade.

"Barricade I'm assign you to be Raven Witwicky guardian. She your priority Barricade and keep her safe from harm." Optimus said.

"Understood. Besides if it gets me out of here and away from the trigger happy then I'm up for it." Barricade said with a smirk. Ironhide growled at the ex 'Con but before he get even a word Prime send both of them a stern look.

"What about the other Witwicky?" Bumblebee asked

"I would seed to myself that I would keep the youngling safe. It has seem that everyone else has their own charge." Optimus said. Thought Ratchet doesn't have a charge as the rest of them do but rather stay in his medbay. Jazz is Mikaela guardian, Ironhide with the Lennox family, and Bumblebee with Sam. Leaving for Optimus with young Ashley Witwicky, even though Bumblebee can protect them but if there's something more to them, He's not taking any chances.

* * *

**And I'm done .Damn took me a while but it's up yay. Anyway up next we get to know Ash *throws the confetti*. I bet your wondering what Ash and Raven are or what they can do *raise an eyebrow* sorry but you all got to wait *giggles* only xXBlack'BladeXx and I know what's going on so wait and see. What else….. eh I can't remember…Oh I remember. Pictures of the girls and pets are on my profile **

**0oo0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o00oo0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0**

**xXBlack'BladeXx: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Alice Gone Madd: and they thought I was mad, What making you crack up**

**xXBlack'BladeXx: I got the whole thing on camera *smirks* **

**Alice Gone Madd: I'm kinda scared right now but I think you wonna run right now**

**xXBlack'BladeXx: whys that?**

**Alice Gone Madd: cause the terror twins are coming at ya and don't have a very happy face**

**xXBlack'BladeXx: ***_**Run away like Unicron is on her ass***_

**Sunstreaker: WHERE IS SHE!**

**Alice Gone Madd:**_** *shrugs* **_** She over there, up there and around here**

**Sideswipe: Don't play with us, were is your friend**

**Alice gone Madd: Don't know she can be anywhere and nice new look fits your personality **

**Sunstreaker: DONT MESS WITH US SQUISHY! TELL US OR ELSE**

**Alice Gone Madd: I don't have time for this goodbye *walks away***

**Twins: GET BACK HERE!**

**Alice Gone Madd: ***_**flips the bird**_*** Don't forget review**

**xXBlack'BladeXx: ***_**pops head up from hiding place* **_**the first ten get a shout out **_***goes back into hiding* **_


	4. What Can This Madness Mean?

**Well then another chapter ^_^ with the help of my Co-writer xXBlack'BladeXx**

**Author Note: Ok I'm been having writer block then being sick witch went away and now I'm been scatters brain meaning I'm been thinking a head witch I should not! Because of this I got about seven (7) Oc each different from one another (I don't own Ash who belongs to xXBlack'BladeXx. Figuring out Ash is a little hard but not much if I can a reading on the person that she's been inspired to become Like Blade she's based on her so If I continue to chat with Blade (which I will do regardless), I can get a reading on what I should write. Ash is her own person and so not becoming a Mary-Sue) The OCs I have made that are making things a little difficult are Raven and Aurora (Rorie) because theses' two are similar but not by much just their trats. Anyway sorry for the wait, theses Chapter take time so don't expected them to pop everyday now *scratches neck* anyway sorry for delay enjoy. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo0o00ooo**

**xXBlack'BladeXx: Well now I do hope they like chapter**

**Alice Gone Madd: Me too**

**xXBlack'BladeXx: I own **_**Ash Witwicky**_

**Alice Gone Madd: I own **_**Raven Witwicky**_

**Both Girls: Enjoy**

* * *

**xXBlack'BladeXx: **_seriously...I hit it spot on? Cool. I love how I did Raven's room too and as for Barricade being Raven's guardian omg that WILL be fun; those two are gonna are both snarky it's gonna be epic. And Demon peeing on the tree could not help it XDDDD it's too perfect. Yes Bumblebee has his voice I see no reason why he should not._

**Galem: **_That kind rhymes. Thanks for the comment :3_

* * *

"_I am a fighter and I…I ain't gonna stop…There is no turning back I've had enough"_ Christina Aguilera ;_Fighter_

~~What Can This Madness Mean? ~~

_~Witwicky's House~_

* * *

Ash woke up with nasty saliva all over her face. Demon was waking her like she does every morning. But this time Ash did not want to wake up. Groaning she turned over.

"Go away Demon, I'm too tired." The fourteen year old girl said. Young Ashley turns fifteen in about three weeks. But the husky was haven't it. Demon jumped all over Ash to the point that the young girl fell off the bed.

"What the hell! I swear it's like you have a mind of your own." In response Ash reseeded a doggie grin.

Ash looked around her room and sighed there nothing out of the ordinary.

In the far right corner of the room were an electric piano, Drummer set, an acoustic guitar, a violin and a music stand. To the left of that, underneath the window, was a desk and chair, holding a jar of pens and pencils, a laptop, some art work supply's and a couple of her textbooks for school. Then in the far left corner there was, of course, a queen side bed with a black vine frame, sitting at an angle so it looked out on all the rest of the room. The bed sheets were light and dark purple with small flower petals. Around Ash's bed were black and crystal clear beaded curtains all around the bed with a recessed light above the bed. Beside the bed was a small table, an alarm clock, a sketch book, a box of tissues, and a picture frame that holds a picture of Raven and her. At the foot of the bed was black chest. Beneath them was Step-up floor cover with fluffy dark purple and white carpet. To the left of those things was a medium sized chest of drawers, atop which was perched a stereo system and several stacks of Ash's' favorite and most listened to CDs. Still going to the left there was a set of sliding mirror doors, marking the point of the closet. Along the wall left of the door was a medium-sized bookcase with an assortment of books. Then on the wall right of the door there was an entertainment system with a TV and several sets of shelves and drawers, housing trinkets and more picture frames. On the far right wall was a section of mounted shelves, holding Ash's flowers collection. Demon's bed was to right side of them room with toys in it. The walls were palatinate (shade of purple) with black flowers and vines all over. Below the Step-up was black carpet that was fluffy like fake fur. Her ceiling was the night sky almost as if it were there. If the switch to the lights were on in her room, it would turn on LG lights that make the bedroom almost like a night club but more made for a bedroom of course. The colors were purple, blue and green.

Like any teenager, Ash's walls were cluttered with posters but not enough to cover the walls. There were of course some animals ones, such as, dolphin, seals, horses, etc—it was apparent that Ash loved animals. Then there were others of her favorite bands, singers, and movies. For example, on one section of the wall, you could see a poster for the band Iron Maiden, one for Halestorm, and another for Linking Park. You could see a couple more for the singers Amy Lee and Alice Cooper. A few more were posters for movies such as Lord of the Rings, Star Wars, and Snow Dogs.

Pulling herself back on her bed and crossing her legs, scratching behind Demon's ear. Shaking her head.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Ash asked her dog knowing that she won't get a reply.

Demon just tilted her head before getting off the bed waiting to go outside. Ash laughed at the dog's excitement before she as well went out to let her dog out.

After letting her dog out and ate something, Ash was wondering what to do for the day. Thinking of waking her sister an idea come and it brought a smirk to her face. Running back to her room and grabbed a light laser that's one of Demon's toys. She called her dog back in and they both ran towards Raven's room.

"Wonna help me prank Raven, Demon?" she asked. Demon wagged her tail. Ash brought out the stairs and the both of them went up to her sister's room. One problem…Raven wasn't in her bed but Misty was. The cat was sleeping on the pillow not giving a shit.

"Looking for me." A voice comes from behind. Ash jumped at the sound behind her. Ash spine at her heel into a defense position only to see a familiar face. Raven just looked like she come out with a shower rubbing her hair with a towel fully clothed. Ash relaxes and gave her sister a glare.

"You know if you gonna make decision you know I'm gonna see it." Raven smirked and threw the wet towel in her sister face.

The wet towel smack right into Ash's face then slid off leaving a scrolled on her faces. The two girls started chasing each other around the room.

After their little chase, relax and just talked and fooled around. Ash was on the floor with her back against the ground and knees bended with Demon's head on her stomach tucking one arm behind her head and the other was on Demon's head. Raven was hanging off her bed upside down with her hair touching the floor. Misty still on pillow not giving a shit again.

"Hey Ash?"

The youngest turned her head to the side giving her sister her full attention.

"Do you want to see something?" The blonde and black head asked.

Ash gave Raven a confused look before nodding. Raven got up and went to the other side of the room, wasn't long before she comes back with a water bottle then sat on her bed Indian style.

She opened the bottle and threw the water in the air as it was about to fall on Ash it froze in midair.

"Pick an animal."

Ash thought for second before answering. "A dolphin." Raven gave a knowing smile. The frozen ice morphed into a small delicate glass dolphin. The little marine animal was levitated toward Ash. Ash sat up and held her hands out, the little decoration land right into the fourteen year old girl's hands.

The two sisters were not normal; they are able to do many things

While Raven has agility like an acrobat, enhanced sight and hearing; making things sensitive around her, enhanced speed that make herself a blur, telekinesis, Intangibility (able to pass through solid matter) , light manipulation, electrokinesis (control electricity), pyrokinesis (control fire), cryokinesis (control ice and cold); fire and cold immunity, explosion inducement (The user can cause an explosion of any scale, with varying effects ranging from stunning to total annihilation), weather manipulation, metal manipulation, teleportation, psychic shield( able to projects her psychic shield to block psychic attacks, protect her thoughts, and able to take down her shield if she wishes but she's not very good at yet) , regenerative healing factor, Premonition (She able to see the future based upon a person's decisions or objects, this gift will grow as she gets older ), and last she able to share her thoughts, memories, and emotions by touch by her choice.

Ash as well has the agility like an acrobat, enhanced strength like being able to lift up cars to trucks, buses, and large boulders, force-field manipulation, persuasion (able to control people with your voice), Pathokinesis (manipulate emotions as well as sense them like their feeling and moods), Invisibility, molecular Immobilization(freeze objects' molecules in place for a limited of time), visual projection or illusion, telepathy (though she's not a very powerful telepath yet), telepathic Communication ( able to share her thoughts and as well as opening up secret conversations and relay covert information) , Healing (Restore biotic organisms to optimal health), plant manipulation, geokinesis (control earth) , anemokinesis (control air), aquakinesis (control water), toxic immune, sound manipulation, technology manipulation. She as well has regenerative healing factor and able to telekinesis like her sister. When both girls convergence or combined their powers, making it that both girls can use each other powers.

While these two sisters know what's right from wrong, they don't use them on people at all despite them may very dislike that person. Raven and Ash are well control of their powers and well practices; they are still young and their powers will grow as they get older to a certain point.

With great power there are some flaws, like Raven needs to keep check of her temper and her emotions in check because what she can do is very dangerous and her sister can't help her unless she takes down her mental shield. Ash has more patience but has to always be cautious because she can accidentally break a desk or something with her super strength. Unlike her sister Ash, Raven takes precaution about her gifts by wearing gloves of any sort; while she able to share thoughts by choice her hand gives off shocks that touches her hands but not to hurt anyone in the sort but like when some rubs a balloon on a rug it shocks them and will do continuously, she can turn it off but it takes constant concentration so she's better off wearing gloves.

The only one that knows about their ability's is Sam but that was by accident. They were practicing when they were younger, of course he screamed like a little girl when he saw Raven playing with fire and Ash growing plants but he kept their secret and they did many adventures too. All three siblings were close. They were not blood related but they love each other like they were. Sam makes sure to keep their secret from anyone finding out including the parents, Autobots and Mikaela. But Raven has other plans with this as it seems that the Bots already know about her premonition.

"It's beautiful Rav, but won't it melt?" Ash asked looking at it in her hands. It gave off a cooling feeling not cold but just a cooling feeling.

"No. It won't. Unless I died which I doubt; I call it Infinite Ice, it won't melt but it will break but it's durable unlike glass. When it is broken it leaves behind snowflakes." Raven told her. Raven teleported herself to her dresser and pulled out a pair of waterproof fingerless gloves then she teleported back where she once was.

Ash just shook her head.

"Hey wonna prank Sam? But its better you turned invisibility this time." Raven said while putting on her gloves.

Ash gave a big cheeky smile before nodding her head like crazy.

"Heck yea! Come on let go!" Ash grabbed Raven hand and dragged her down stairs with Demon on their tail. Ash turned herself invisible and points the dog laser on the ground making Demon follow it. Raven walked into Ash's room and went to one of her walls and stuck her head threw the wall where Sam's bed was making her top body hung over. Her part was done now it's up to Ash and Demon.

Ash walked into her older brother's room and points the laser to the ground and walk up to Sam's bed. She pointed the Laser on Sam making Demon go right straight at him. Sam woke with a jolt and saw Demon jump all over him chasing a red dot going all over him and with Raven giving him a good morning with only half her body coming out from the wall leaning over him and away from spastic Demon. Guess what Sam did. He screamed. Like a little girl that probably woke up the whole house. It was only 10:00 in the morning.

The girls laughed at their brother's face. Raven teleported herself onto Sam's computer chair giving a little spin. Ash reappeared leaning against rakes putting the laser into her basketball shorts.

Judy and Ron coming straight into the room with a Bee right behind them, the only thing they saw were their two daughters cracking up at Sam's face with Demon licking it. It was quite a sense.

"Girl's was it really necessary to wake you brother up?" Ron asked rubbing his eyes. Judy was having one of her moments sees that her children fooling around as well as laughing. Bee was just confused as to primus is going on for few seconds before letting out a few chuckles.

"I don't see why not. After all its fun to make Sam scream like a little girl, sad but true." Ash said with a snicker while Sam glared at her and threw one of his pillows at her; which hit her in the face leaving a scowl on her face. Before she can throw it back Judy interrupted.

"Ashley sweetly can you help me with breakfast?" Judy asked using Ash's full name giving her foul mood and narrowing her eyes before rolling her eyes and nodding. Following Judy and Ron out of Sam's room, Demon giving one last lick before jumping off and went after her owner. All they left only ones in the room was Sam, Bee and Raven.

Raven was calming down her giggle before clearing her throat getting both the mech and boy.

"So now that they are out of the room. Can someone please tell me why the Autobots would know about my premonition?" Raven asked with a smirk. Both them were a little startled. Sam was confused a bit then his eyes widen. Bee gave a wide look; they didn't get a single word before Raven gave snicker.

"Sam I knew about the Autobots for a while. Hell I saw the whole mission city battle." Raven told them.

"Then how come you didn't say anything Isabella!" Sam raising his voice. Raven cringed at her first name despised it because it didn't fit her style and it didn't leave the most pleasant memories.

"Because If I did things would have gone downhill believe me I seen it's not pretty. Besides fate is something I do not mess with. I'm sorry Sam." She looked down at her feet. Sam let a huff of air before getting out bed and walks over to Raven and hugged her.

"It's alright Raven you just doing what you know best. Besides who wouldn't want to be friends with the Autobots." Sam said. Raven snorted at her brother poor joke. He lets go of her and leans against the desk next to Raven.

Bee was being quieted and watch the two joke around before he spoke up. "Does Ash know?"

"No she does not. She found out on her own." Raven said simply.

"Also Optimus wants to talk to you." Bee said.

"I figured that much, I say give it an hour because my parents are going out for few hours and Ash going for her walk with Demon won't be back til around noon. Ash will be fine I see no one attacking her besides she knows how to defend herself." Raven told him "Before I forget you might want invite Mikaela over. I will show what else I can do but not everything and I will NOT tell you guys anything about Ash can do, she will tell you on her own." She told them.

"I'll call Kaela. Now the both of you get out of my room." Sam yells the last part. Raven jumped out of her seat and made beeline to the door and grabbed Bee's hand, dragging him with her.

* * *

Mikaela and Jazz come over for breakfast. After words Just like Raven said Judy and Ron went out for some errands and Ash went out with Demon leaving Mikaela , Jazz, Bee, Sam, and Raven with house to them self's. Jazz been bugging Raven about what she can do but what he said that made Raven flip.

"Hell fucking no!" Raven shouted at Jazz. He was making a bet that he can guess her ability's but what he had in mind for it is making her freak out about this plus Mikaela is in on it.

"Aw come on Gurl, all yea gotta do is kiss Bee if meh and' a 'Keala guess the right powers you only got like eighteen" Jazz holoform said leaning into the couch. They were in Raven's room in the game room. Raven in a single chair with Misty in her lap, Sam, Mikaela and Bee on the couch, and Jazz in the other arm chair across from.

"Why? I mean come on did you even ask the scout? No you didn't…Will you stop doing that." Raven told the saboteur. Misty was purring away as Raven petted her head.

"Stop doing what?" Jazz said as behind his visors with a knowing look. He been picking on her trying to figure out her visions if their base on decisions then all he had to do was not make a solid decision and keep making different ideas so she wouldn't see them. He didn't like the idea that someone can know what he's up too.

"You know what I'm talking about Jazz you're making me blind." She told him. This made Jazz perk up but it wasn't noticeable except Raven was giving him a stink eye.

"Aww come On Rav don't hate on meh I'm your best friend." Jazz said to her with a smile. He figured it out and it wasn't that hard. After she told him that they would be become bff's in the near future he simply just stared at her but now he can understand it and wasn't betting against it.

"You do know that can change right?" The blonde girl told him. She knows it won't change but she wasn't giving him the satisfaction.

"Ya wound meh." Jazz put his hand over his spark making the group go into chuckles.

"You do know we're getting off topic right? Because I'm not letting this go." Mikaela told Raven. Mikaela didn't have a problem with what Raven can do nor with Ash in the near future. After Raven told her the basics she just shrug saying after seeing the Autobots nothing seem to surprised her much plus she thought it was cool.

"Alright whatever, what are the rules to it?" Raven asked knowing she wasn't gonna winning this round not knowing what will happen but she got stinking feeling she may regret it.

Jazz and Mikaela shared a grinning smile. After Jazz told that Bee admired Raven almost like a crush would do from afar. Mikaela jump into different ways to set them up with Jazz's help.

"Rules are that if we are cold you hug him, if we are warm you kiss him on the cheek and if we are right on target; it's a full on kiss on the lips." Mikaela said with a grin. Raven's eyes widen, Sam just stared at Mikaela before opening his mouth.

"Mikaela what kind of bet is that? That my sister I don't think-" He was cut off by his sister.

"You're on." Raven said to the blacked head girl. Bee didn't know what to do and wasn't that he disliked the idea but he didn't want Raven in discomfort.

"Raven you don't have to do this if it makes you uncomfortable." Bee tries to say but Raven wasn't having it.

"I don't back down from a bet. Is there anything else you want to add to it Mikaela?" The blonde asked.

Mikaela thought for second before giving a smirk. "If we get them all them guess before end of the day then you're gonna be Bee's date to the party that in a couple of days."

Raven raised an eyebrow before little out a dry chuckle and leaned forward. "Bring it Barbie." She said before leaning back.

Mikaela gave her a glare before started to think of any ideas on what ability's she can do. Jazz rubbed his hands in sinister way.

"You do realize that their not gonna stop until the end of the day right" Bee told her.

"I got to agree on this one Stormy, they're not gonna even stop when the Autobots and the both of you don't speak out loud around Ash and our parents." Sam said not knowing he gave hint that only Jazz caught.

"Mind Control?" Mikaela said starting the guessing game.

Raven went over to Bee and hugged him. She let go of him and lean over behind the couch with one arm crossed over and the other used as she puts her chin in her hand looking at the female.

"Sorry." Raven shrugged.

"Storm Manipulation" Jazz asked. With that nickname of hers he may got one superpower down.

Raven Gibb slap Sam and gave him a glare before giving a kiss Bee on the cheek. If Sam didn't use her nickname they wouldn't have guess it her powers until much later, and she's aware that she gonna lose and have no choose but to go with it. She sat down next to Bee and with Misty in her lap might as well save herself from walking back and forth.

Jazz gave a grin. "I'm close ant Ah?" all he reseeded is "the bird" from the Raven. Witch he burst into laughter from it.

"Insanity Inducement" Mikaela said. She's not doing very well right now.

"Weather Manipulation?" Jazz asked. Raven just glared at him then Gibb slapped Sam.

"What did I do?" Sam asked rubbing his head. She just glared at him then he realized that gave unknowing hint and mutter a 'sorry'.

Raven grabbed Bee by the collar and crashed her lips onto his. There was a small spark but Raven pushed away thinking that it was her doing and Bee had a shocking looking on his face but all too soon Raven pulled away; letting go of his collar. There was a light blush on Raven's face as well as Bee. Now Bee is started to like this game.

"One down, seventeen to go." Raven said turning to the group.

After that they all started to play the guessing game except Sam. So Far they got Intangibility, teleportation and telekinesis. This was going on for about ten minutes before they headed down stairs when they heard a knock at the door. Raven opened the door two see four males. Leaning against the door frame with her arms and legs crossed she studies each one, three were Caucasian and one was tan.

The leader looked around his mid-thirties with dark blue hair, his face had many scars. One was above his left eyebrow, across his nose, and two scratches on both of his cheeks. His eyes were the same blue as Bee and Jazz. He was wearing a red shirt under a blue jacket that had flames over the collar, shoulders and sleeves; spotting a pair of jeans and dress shoes. He was about 6'4". He breathed leadership and calming feeling that you can trust him intently.

The doctor looking one was as well in his mid-thirties, he had brown hair tie into a pony tail and with a goatee without a mustache with a pair of small square glass on his nose with the same blue eyes. Wearing a yellow button down shirt under a lab coat that had an Autobot on the breast pocket and black dress pants with black dress shoes. He was about 6' 2". He looked grumpy.

The tough guy or tank was HUGE! Around the same age as the other two. He was tan his black hair was military cut but on right side there was three claw like marks scars that showed loud and proud. He had a scar going down his right of his blue eye. His whole image litter with scars that you know he went through battle, hell and back. Spotting in a black T-shirt, camo cargo pants with black combat boots and dog tag with the Autobot symbol over his neck. He had his arms crossed and with a war face on. He was 6'2".

The last one was had like a bad boy look going on but his eyes were red with a scuff around his face with a mustache. Cool. He was in his late-twenty's or early-thirties. He was wearing a black leather jacket that wasn't zip up; peeking out was a black button down shirt that showed a little of his chest with a black vest with a designed on it with buttons. Wearing holes in the knee dark blue jeans with a pair of black leather shoes; He had his left ear pierced with some sort of red gem hanging, wearing around his neck was skull necklace, gothic cross, and some sort of metal thing, and from the looks of it he may be wearing black eyeliner but can't be for sure. He look like Hook from Once Upon A Time but with more of a modern look but yet has that pirate look. He about 6'2".

Optimus study the girl in front of Him. She had long ashy blonde hair that has choppy layers with black underneath it That was in a messy bun with bangs that cover her right eye with black peeking out. Her eyes are wide and are aquamarine with flicks of sapphire blue with long eyelashes. Her skin as well was sun kissed with freckles dusted on her nose and cheeks. She had two snake bites, a nosed pierced as well many ears pierced, like bar on her left ear. She was wearing a black tank top that had skull guns on it, spotting a pair of Harley Quinn skinny jeans; one side was red the other was black. She mismatches Boots one was red that went to black side of the jeans and the other was black that went to the red side of the jeans. Wearing a pair black lace cuffs gloves and a lace choker that had a bat charm. Her make-up was dark that had birkin and black smokey look with black eyeliner all around giving that gothic look with black lipstick. She was giving them a smirk behind her right side.

"Are ya gonna stand there like a couple of idiots or come in dumbasses." The sixteen year old said before walking back inside with the door open. Optimus didn't know what to do; he gave a look to his team before walking inside with his hands behind his back. They walk into the living room as the humans will call it. He saw that Jazz, Bumblebee, Sam and Mikaela. They were all spread out Sam and Mikaela had the couch, Jazz was in in the kitchen with Bee and Raven since there wasn't much room in the living room. Jazz was leaning against the kitchen counter, Bee was on a stool and Raven was on the Island next to Bee.

Clearing his throat before speaking. "My name is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. This is my Weapon Specialist Ironhide" pointing to the tough one. "My Medic officer Ratchet" Moving his hand toward the doctor. "And this is your guardian Barricade." Pointing to the modern day pirate. He looked at her into the eye. "You must be Isabella Witwicky." Raven smile fell into a scowl her playful eyes dimmed, narrowed and guarded.

"It would be wise as to not call me by that wretched name. It holds no precious memories only bitter and sorrow. I do prefer Raven or Stormy choose what you wish but never that unmitigated name." Raven told the leader. She crossed her legs and put her hands behind her and leaned on them.

Optimus look at her in disbelief, what could possibly make someone hate their given name. Maybe there's more to her then what they had found. "Alright…Raven. May I ask why?" he was a bit curious.

"Every picture tells a story. Sometimes we don't like the ending. Sometimes we don't understand it." Raven said in cryptic tone leaving no room to argue as it meant to drop the topic.

"You are here for a reason are you not? You seek answer as to what I may know. But I cannot give you everything on the string as even I may not even know what it ends at, all I see is darkness I'm blind to that point." She told them.

"Give a straight answer I don't have time for riddles and rhymes." Ironhide told the girl. He want to find out what she may know but the way she was talking he wasn't sure that she knew much.

Raven gave a snicker and hoped off the counter, walking towards the Weapon Specialist.

"Where's the fun in that if I gave it all the way hmm? There no life and death situation going on so let me have my fun. After all I'm the one seeing things not you. Your job is to work with Weapons you may be a good mech at spark but you come off intimidated. You do not frighten me Mr. Ironhide your scars or glares do not put me in a corner so I suggest you stop if you please." The girl said with a blank stare. The girl was giving him the chills but he did not show it only narrowing his optics before grunting.

"Razor teeth" Mikaela piped in. to this point Raven completely forgot what they were doing before. "No not even close." She said not even bother going to hug Bee only to go back onto the island.

"Coming on Rave give us a hint please!" Now the raven headed girl was doing the puppy face. Now Jazz and Bee are doing it too. Raven just gave a 'unbelievable' look.

"What are you three doing with your face plates?!" Ratchet asked.

"Their trying to figure out my powers so far they got Weather Manipulation, intangibility, teleportation and telekinesis. All they have left is fifteen though. As for their faces they always been messed up but they are trying to do a puppy face." Raven told Ratchet.

"Why not just tell them." Ratchet asks the girl. She simply shrugged and waved it off.

"Where's the fun in that?" She said playing with her hair and swinging her feet back and forth.

Ratchet shook his head. From what he gathered this is the older sister. She was sent to the hospital about over two years ago because of a horrifying incident with a psychopath that killed about nineteen girls leaving Raven as the only survival. Each girl was torture, beaten, and brutally killed. Raven come out shocked, scared and lost. She had a few burns, scratches but other than that Raven was physically ok. Mentally not so much, they made her go every psychiatrist, doctor and tests to see if they can help her. Nothing worked. They even try different medications but then that made things worse. She wouldn't speck of what happened. After the killer was sent to jail with a death sentence and was not to the light of day ever again he said a few word that would scar Raven for life. "You think this is last of me my dear Isabella, well your wrong. I will found you and I will kill you slowly and painfully. You never know it may be slaughter or Drowned. I do like pretty girls dead in water they look like a water angel ….with no life." The man said with a chuckle before they took him away leaving Raven utterly terrified. She would not eat and would have nightmares for mouths. Then one day something snapped she stop taking the medications, stop seeing the psychiatrist and doctors. She started to act normal but would have anger issues as well as trust issues. No one could go near her before she stiff up or simple been glared down. Only the Witwicky's could go near her. She was left with madness yet she had no mental illness at all. She dealt with her way and so far it doing better yet she still needs help. Ratchet didn't share all details with Optimus only some basic as most of this was medical stuff they only know what she went through but Ironhide too thick in the helm to understand and He thinks pissing her off can get them somewhere. One thing is for sure is Ratchet was making sure that Isabella Witwicky will be under his care for now on.

Now the youngest one didn't have any medical or heath issues, just a very active young girl. Ashley was well behaved girl with straight 'A's student yet she did have her moments with fights at school and talking back at the staff but other than that…nothing. Both girls had their talents and hobbies and such.

"Would care to tell us how your visions work? Optimus Ask.

* * *

**OMFG IT'S A CLIFFHANGER OMFG!**

**I'm sorry I always wanted to do that anyway things will be explained as why the girls have powers and such. Things will be more fun in the next Chapter: D so….BONK!**

* * *

**xXBlack'BladeXx: REALLY?! OUT OF ALL TIMES YOU STOP WHEN THINGS WHERE GETTING GOOD?!**

**Alice Gone Madd: Why tell everything in one chapter that ruins the whole purpose.**

**xXBlack'BladeXx: Point taken but still…man I need to wait for another one**

**Alice Gone Mad: I least I updated sheesh **

**xXBlack'BladeXx: don't forget to review**

**Alice Gone Madd: first 10 gets a shout out **


	5. Author Note and Sneak Peek

**Author note:**

**Alice Gone Madd:**

**Alright I haven't update this all summer doesn't mean I HAVEN'T been working on it. Here's something you readers should know**

**I TAKE MY TIME PEOPLE, I got like four no, five storys going on so I do try and update those witch one comes to mind -_-.**

**Secondly, this is Marvel and Transformers crossover. Since this didn't have one group of superheroes it has The Avengers, Spider-man, Fantastic Four, Ghost Rider, X-Men, Guardians of the Galaxy and many more. (Have any Marvel Superhero's u want in just Pm or Review)**

**Thirdly there is a good reason why the girls are overly powered and don't worry they have their own Enemy to deal well… Two of them ;) (Don't say anything xXBlack'BladeXx: I mean it Sis x3)**

**Fourthly If you got any questions please Pm xXBlack'BladeXx or Myself and enjoy your Sneak peek that your dying to know ;)**

"_What in primus is that!?" The weapon specialist point a hand gun at the cat and let's just say Raven didn't take that very well. _

"_Point that somewhere else or so help me you'll be wishing you never got on my bad side" Raven Snarled at him with her eyes narrowed as she her knuckles turned white as she tighten her fist on the counter. _

"_You have a pest behind you, making strange sounds." Ironhide said as he kept looking at that feline._

"_My cat isn't a pest nor is that gun of yours making anything better So I Don't know what is your problem, but Do As I say before, I may throw u out of my house." Raven said. Her tempter was raising big time, if this keeps up, things are going to go batshit._

"_That's enough Ironhide, leave the child alone." Optimus said hoping this end their fuses, but instead it made it worse._

"_Child!? Do I look like a child; I'm am young adult thank you very much." Raven snapped back. She hated people treated her like a child, or be very down of cause of her age or worse because she's a female. She felt her body heat up and her whole body started to shake. The whole room started to shake. _

_Sam saw is sister in stress and figured he needed to step in. "Hey Raven, the bots aren't gonna know that Lacey is your Pet, you see they needed to asked why you had a fancy ribbon as a pet." Sam said quoting the 'fancy ribbon' before point at Bee and Jazz who looked a little tense…well all the bots did._

_Raven just growled at her brother. "Go fuck yourself Sam." She crossed her arms._

_And there what he was looking for, the snarky comeback._

"_Only with cream." Sam said with a cheeky grin. Mikaela just look at her boyfriend before bursting into laugher as well as Jazz and Bee since they took their time into learning about human cultures. The older bots has this confused look. Barricade caught on before he joined the group. _

_"Well, there's a pretty picture..." Barricade said still laughing._

"_I'll Say, Didn't kno da he knew joke's" Jazz said. Same glared at Jazz while that just set him off with another fit of laughter. He fall out of his seat._

"_No, Sam I don't work like that." Raven said with a poker face. Even she had to hold in her laughter. Why were teens had disgusting sense of humor no will ever know._

"_Yes" he said_

"_No"_

"_Yes"_

"_No"_

"_YEEEEEESSSSSSSSS" Sam Yelled._

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ASSHOLE" Raven Yelled back._

"_Si" _

_Raven looked at him at sec before an idea came to her. "Stev?" She asked him._

"_Si" _

"_Stev?"_

"_No as in Si for yes in Spanish." Sam was getting frustrated. Mikaela was leaning on Sam at this point as she listens to the siblings bicker. Boy was this entertaining. Mikaela wonder when Ash was getting back._

"…_..Steve?" Raven asked tilling her head to the side with a question look but her crooked smile was dead giveaway. By now the younger ones just lost it. While the older ones just were just lost minis Barricade. _

"_Gah, you win Rave but next time I will be the champion. " He stuck his tongue and she did so too._

"_You better believe it Sammy, and I doubt you will Sam, I will always win." She grinned at him._

"_What's that in your mouth." Jazz asked he notices the thing in on her tongue. _

_Raven gave him a 'really' look as to what of all things made that into their topic._

"_What? It's shiny.." Jazz trailed off but the mech was just curious and Raven was the first person who had body pierces and wanted to ask what they are for. But Ratchet and Ironhide wanted to get back on topic._

"_It's an expression, to show who I am and it's a trend for teens." Raven shrugged moved away from Bumblebee a little bit. Sam took notices and frowned but didn't comment._

"_Why would you do that to your own body, didn't you know it can course infections, sickness..." Ratchet went on about all sorts of medic stuff to the point that Raven went very bored. Optimus shook his head this was getting him no were, this youngling sure seem very distracted and she seems to not stay on topic, and for primus sake he about to lose his processer._

"_Hey, Hatchet I think ya lost Izzy Bird over here" Jazz piped in after a while. Sam and Mikaela started to play apps on their phones. Bumblebee moved over to Sam to watch him play angry birds and Barricade moved over to Raven and they seem to be talking over whatever topic, no issues about them not getting along seems their personality works well together and have this dark area around them anyway. He was on a stool that Bee was once on with his elbow on the counter with his head in it, and Raven was in the middle of the island with her legs Indian style and arms behind her as lean backwards. But she turned so fast it was a blur. She glared dark skinned man._

"_What did you call me!?" both Raven and Ratchet said at the same time. The two glared at each other before turning it to a grinning saboteur._

_Jazz grin grew but he ignored Ratchet since they have this argument all the time. He walk over to Raven leaned against the counter next to Raven but too close since he and Bee knew about that she's doesn't like males around her but he was sure about change that after all she said that he would become her best friend in the future. He told Barricade about it and he took into consideration. But he forgot to tell the other three …Oh well._

"_Izzy Bird it ah fit ya and ah trust meh, I will be the only one to call ya that Izzy Bird," Jazz told her with a laugh. All he got was in returned a rise eyebrow. _

"_Why?"_

"_Cause ya name is Isabella Raven, and since you don't use ya first name and go by ya second name that some sort of earth bird, I figured Ah make nickname that no one has used, hence Izzy Bird." He said with a cheeky grin. Raven just stared at before rolling her eyes and shaking her head._

"_Boy, do have too much time on your hands, whatever it's not like I can do anything to make you to stop calling me it." She laughs._

"_So can I call you Izzy Bird." Sam looked at his sister pause his game. Now he was being his annoying big brother self-right about now. Raven just flipped him off "No, Samuel, and if you do be prepared for well-deserved slap got it Sammy." She said sickly sweet as tiled her head to the side with a smile. Sam thought for a few seconds before nodding then letting out a burst of laughter_

"_I'm only kidding, I'm not stupid Raven." Sam said_

_Raven raised her eyebrow "Sam…..are sure about that? After all I recalled that you went to sell our grandfather glasses correct and look were it got you? Quite mess you I see? But then again I can't say it didn't have its bad moments." Raven said with smirk._

"_And what does that mean Raven?" Optimus said raising his own eyebrow. _

"_It depends how you look at it, everyone takes things differently. I'm simply being honest. The truth can be hurtful because I do not put fake hope nor lie unless it's absolutely necessary. Lying never solves things just makes it worse. Fake hope is much worse, I say so myself. After all I didn't bring a war to Earth, did I? I'm not blaming you Optimus Prime, or the Autobots. But there are things out there; you should know… not everything is what it seems. Are you willing to accept the unexpected, accept what you're unintentionally seeking, in spite of what it may be? Because fate has made plans with its victims and soon its plans fall into place." Raven riddled at everyone that made them go quite. _

_Optimus just smiled and nodded when comes to fate he understands that very well and to see a youngling understand it just like that, is truly a gift._

"_You're very wise Raven, for being so young." Optimus said. Raven just smiled, you can she respect him._

"_Sometimes if you pay attention to the small things around you, you'll be able to understand it if you will." Raven quoted closing her eyes._

"_Well that sure makes me feel I'm on edge, I'll say" Ironhide say. Raven just opened her eyes and grinned like Cheshire cat._

"_Puurrfect. When you're not on edge, you're taking up too much space." She purred like the Cheshire cat from Alice: Madness Returns from one of her favorite video games._

"_What that supposed to mean?" Now Ironhide was getting piss._

"_You shouldn't ask questions you know the answer to, it's not polite." Raven was really now taunting him. He makes it so easy._

"_Why you little glitch, you don't make any Fragging sense! Speak English!" Ironhide was about this close to point his gun if she says one more thing that didn't make sense, he gonna point his gun at her this time and see if that shut her up._

_Raven jumped off the counter and walk to the middle of the room and with risen eyebrow and playful smirk. "Make me pinhead, not like you can't do shit can you?" She said. _

_In quick in a flash Ironhide point his right gun right in Raven's face. Everyone stop and looked at the two. Barricade was about to step in but Raven put her finger up as she stared at them with a smile and laughed._


	6. Discoveries and Accidents

**Welcome back everybody let's see what Raven and Ash are doing hmmm? So I renamed Raven's cat Lacey from Misty you will understand why I did this ok for those that have reading this in the beginning and those who r new welcome! **

**Another thing…This kinda become a Transformer and Marvel crossover and since I didn't see marvel it's stuck on just transformer so your gonna see different superheroes come in or out or something people.**

**OOoOoooooOOoOOOOOOOoooooOOoOOOOOOooOOOOOOOoOOoooooooO**

**Alice Gone Madd: so how is everyone?**

**xXBlack'BladeXx: Good can we carry on dude**

**Ash: Awww what wrong Blade?**

**Raven: Maybe something crawl up her tailpipe *grins***

**xXBlack'BladeXx: Really'-_-. And nothing wrong I'm just excited for this chapter**

**Alice Gone Madd: Good it's up and running and Raven?**

**Raven: yes**

**Alice Gone Madd: stop Picking on Blade she done nothing wrong**

**Raven: *grumbles* fine**

**Ash: Blade owns me *rolls eyes***

**Raven: Alice owns meh *winks***

**Wild Femme's: THEY DO NOT OWN TRANSFOREMRS NOR THE SONGS ENJOY!**

**xXBlack'BladeXx and Alice Gone Madd: We also own the Royal and Python Energonline DO NOT TAKE WITHOUT PERMISSION.**

**OOoooooOOOOOOOoooOOOOOooOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOooooo**

_**Makkenna Witwicky: **__Well I'm glad your liking this sorry for a delay I do try and update when I can_

_**xXBlack'BladeXx: **__I knew how to be sneaky love. And All hell gonna break loose in this chapter yet it's gonna be sweet in the end ;)_

_**Galem: **__they are advanced robotic organisms it's not hard to find things through the internet and files ya know. Though Raven is not gonna be happy in the this chapter you'll see why they call her mad._

**OOoooOOOOooooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOOooooOOOOOooOoOoOooo**

* * *

"_I never dreamed that you'd be mine, but here we are, we're here tonight _

_Singing Amen…I …I'm alive…." _Nickelback; _If Everyone Cared_

* * *

_~~Discoveries and Accidents ~~_

_~Witwicky's House~_

* * *

Raven blinked a few times before her crooked smile came to her face. See that he did asked politely, unlike the Scar face.

"I do not see why not. It isn't that complicated. Well as for one they are based on decisions on a person or object, say like you wanted to get something like… ummm Sam wanted to get ice cream but his choice of flavor was Rocky Road." Raven said.

"What if he decided to change that flavor?" Ratchet asked.

"Then I wouldn't see until later." Raven jumped off the counter. "Since that's a snap decision making me blind in my visions… like if Sam got strawberry flavor ice cream instead of rocky road. I won't see until few minutes later." The punk told them as she lean her back against the counter with her arms crossed.

"How many things can you see at once?" Ironhide asked. Since her visions are based on decisions this is very good against their enemies and know what they are up too.

"Visions go through my head every second of the day because decisions are made all the time. If I pay attention to something specific I can do what I call 'watch' and only can do this two or three thing at a time but it's a pain."

"Are there more things that can mess up your visions?" Barricade asked. There got to be some flaws not every is what seems even he knows this.

Raven smirked and nodded. "Thought you'd never ask. If I ever meet a person the vision's clear and if not, it's blurry. The enemy can use this to their advantage; they can find a person to be used as a block; making it impossible for me to see. Basically, it's a blind spot." The blonde said shaking her head in annoyance.

The Autobots took a few moments to process the information they had. They had never come across something like this, though there were rumors on Cybertron that some of their kind had abilities.

But they have been labeled off to where they belonged. There were two sets of them, Royal Energonline and Python Energonline. They have a story behind them but the records were lost because of the war only Prowl and Hound had copies onto their datapad's. They say that both energonlines were killed off to be extinct. But both energonline's can pop up anytime so in a way, it made sense. But maybe these two were mutants on this plant that were a level 5 mutants or Omega Level Mutants. But Optimus have a feeling in his spark that is not the case.

"How do you know if when they make their final decisions?" Optimus asked.

"Simple. Their mostly likely decision is the most clear and when things are undecided it is blurry." Raven told them, tilting her head to the side as if she thought they already knew.

"How can see us then?" Bumblebee asked. She said that she needs to meet us in order to see us.

Raven though for second. She's been able to see these five since she was able to remember; even in her dream. "I been able to see you guys not including Barricade since I could remember, especially you Optimus I can see you crystal clear. Don't know why but some pointed in my life I've must of meet all of you." Raven told them. There face held shock each and every one including Optimus his face you can see it held the most shock.

"How is that possible if you say you need to meet up in order for your visions to work? Optimus asked after composing himself

Again Raven shrugged "You tell me boss bot, I'm just a chick with the visions that go through my head every single minute of the day" Raven told him. Lacey jumped onto the counter and rub against Raven while purring. Ironhide saw this and gave a growl at the cat.

"What in primus is that!?" The weapon specialist point a hand gun at the cat and let's just say Raven didn't take that very well.

"Point that somewhere else or so help me you'll be wishing you never got on my bad side" Raven Snarled at him with her eyes narrowed as she her knuckles turned white as she tighten her fist on the counter.

"You have a pest behind you, making strange sounds." Ironhide said as he kept looking at that feline.

"My cat isn't a pest nor is that gun of yours making anything better So I Don't know what is your problem, but Do As I say before, I may throw u out of my house." Raven said. Her tempter was raising big time, if this keeps up, things are going to go batshit.

"That's enough Ironhide, leave the child alone." Optimus said hoping this end their fuses, but instead it made it worse.

"Child!? Do I look like a child; I'm am young adult thank you very much." Raven snapped back. She hated people treated her like a child, or be very down of cause of her age or worse because she's a female. She felt her body heat up and her whole body started to shake. The whole room started to shake.

Sam saw is sister in stress and figured he needed to step in. "Hey Raven, the bots aren't gonna know that Lacey is your Pet, you see they needed to asked why you had a fancy ribbon as a pet." Sam said quoting the 'fancy ribbon' before point at Bee and Jazz who looked a little tense…well all the bots did.

Raven just growled at her brother. "Go fuck yourself Sam." She crossed her arms.

And there what he was looking for, the snarky comeback.

"Only with cream." Sam said with a cheeky grin. Mikaela just look at her boyfriend before bursting into laugher as well as Jazz and Bee since they took their time into learning about human cultures. The older bots has this confused look. Barricade caught on before he joined the group.

"Well, there's a pretty picture..." Barricade said still laughing.

"I'll Say, Didn't kno da he knew joke's" Jazz said. Same glared at Jazz while that just set him off with another fit of laughter. He fall out of his seat.

"No, Sam I don't work like that." Raven said with a poker face. Even she had to hold in her laughter. Why were teens had disgusting sense of humor no will ever know.

"Yes" he said

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"YEEEEEESSSSSSSSS" Sam Yelled.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ASSHOLE" Raven Yelled back.

"Si"

Raven looked at him at sec before an idea came to her. "Stev?" She asked him.

"Si"

"Stev?"

"No as in Si for yes in Spanish." Sam was getting frustrated. Mikaela was leaning on Sam at this point as she listens to the siblings bicker. Boy was this entertaining. Mikaela wonder when Ash was getting back.

"…..Steve?" Raven asked tilling her head to the side with a question look but her crooked smile was dead giveaway. By now the younger ones just lost it. While the older ones just were just lost minis Barricade.

"Gah, you win Rave but next time I will be the champion. " He stuck his tongue and she did so too.

"You better believe it Sammy, and I doubt you will Sam, I will always win." She grinned at him.

"What's that in your mouth." Jazz asked he notices the thing in on her tongue.

Raven gave him a 'really' look as to what of all things made that into their topic.

"What? It's shiny.." Jaz trailed off but the mech was just curious and Raven was the first person who had body pierces and wanted to ask what they are for. But Ratchet and Ironhide wanted to get back on topic.

"It's an expression, to show who I am and it's a trend for teens." Raven shrugged moved away from Bumblebee a little bit. Sam took notices and frowned but didn't comment.

"Why would you do that to your own body, didn't you know it can course infections, sickness..." Ratchet went on about all sorts of medic stuff to the point that Raven went very bored. Optimus shook his head this was getting him no were, this youngling sure seem very distracted and she seems to not stay on topic, and for primus sake he about to lose his processer.

"Hey, Hatchet I think ya lost Izzy Bird over here" Jazz piped in after a while. Sam and Mikaela started to play apps on their phones. Bumblebee moved over to Sam to watch him play angry birds and Barricade moved over to Raven and they seem to be talking over whatever topic, no issues about them not getting along seems their personality works well together and have this dark area around them anyway. He was on a stool that Bee was once on with his elbow on the counter with his head in it, and Raven was in the middle of the island with her legs Indian style and arms behind her as lean backwards. But she turned so fast it was a blur. She glared dark skinned man.

"What did you call me!?" both Raven and Ratchet said at the same time. The two glared at each other before turning it to a grinning saboteur.

Jazz grin grew but he ignored Ratchet since they have this argument all the time. He walk over to Raven leaned against the counter next to Raven but too close since he and Bee knew about that she's doesn't like males around her but he was sure about change that after all she said that he would become her best friend in the future. He told Barricade about it and he took into consideration. But he forgot to tell the other three …Oh well.

"Izzy Bird it ah fit ya and ah trust meh, I will be the only one to call ya that Izzy Bird," Jazz told her with a laugh. All he got was in returned a rise eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Cause ya name is Isabella Raven, and since you don't use ya first name and go by ya second name that some sort of earth bird, I figured Ah make nickname that no one has used, hence Izzy Bird." He said with a cheeky grin. Raven just stared at before rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

"Boy, do have too much time on your hands, whatever it's not like I can do anything to make you to stop calling me it." She laughs.

"So can I call you Izzy Bird." Sam looked at his sister pause his game. Now he was being his annoying big brother self-right about now. Raven just flipped him off "No, Samuel, and if you do be prepared for well-deserved slap got it Sammy." She said sickly sweet as tiled her head to the side with a smile. Sam thought for a few seconds before nodding then letting out a burst of laughter

"I'm only kidding, I'm not stupid Raven." Sam said

Raven raised her eyebrow "Sam…..are sure about that? After all I recalled that you went to sell our grandfather glasses correct and look were it got you? Quite mess you I see? But then again I can't say it didn't have its bad moments." Raven said with smirk.

"And what does that mean Raven?" Optimus said raising his own eyebrow.

"It depends how you look at it, everyone takes things differently. I'm simply being honest. The truth can be hurtful because I do not put fake hope nor lie unless it's absolutely necessary. Lying never solves things just makes it worse. Fake hope is much worse, I say so myself. After all I didn't bring a war to Earth, did I? I'm not blaming you Optimus Prime, or the Autobots. But there are things out there; you should know… not everything is what it seems. Are you willing to accept the unexpected, accept what you're unintentionally seeking, in spite of what it may be? Because fate has made plans with its victims and soon its plans fall into place." Raven riddled at everyone that made them go quite.

Optimus just smiled and nodded when comes to fate he understands that very well and to see a youngling understand it just like that, is truly a gift.

"You're very wise Raven, for being so young." Optimus said. Raven just smiled, you can she respect him.

"Sometimes if you pay attention to the small things around you, you'll be able to understand it if you will." Raven quoted closing her eyes.

"Well that sure makes me feel I'm on edge, I'll say" Ironhide say. Raven just opened her eyes and grinned like Cheshire cat.

"Puurrfect. When you're not on edge, you're taking up too much space." She purred like the Cheshire cat from Alice: Madness Returns from one of her favorite video games.

"What that supposed to mean?" Now Ironhide was getting piss.

"You shouldn't ask questions you know the answer to, it's not polite." Raven was really now taunting him. He makes it so easy.

"Why you little glitch, you don't make any primus sense! Speak English!" Ironhide was about this close to point his gun if she says one more thing that didn't make sense, he gonna point his gun at her this time and see if that shut her up.

Raven jumped off the counter and walk to the middle of the room and with risen eyebrow and playful smirk. "Make me pinhead, not like you can't do shit can you?" She said.

In quick in a flash Ironhide point his right gun right in Raven's face. Everyone stop and looked at the two. Barricade was about to step in but Raven put her finger up as she stared at them with a smile and laugh.

"Oooh shiny," Raven said with a big ass smile. But then Ironhide pointed his other gun at her now it was getting intense.

"Ironhide, put those away you know that we don't harm humans." Optimus told him but it seems it did nothing if this doesn't stops; he was gonna step in very soon.

"Prime this girl isn't human, and I know for fact she's isn't!" Ironhide told his Prime. He felt in his spark He wasn't even sure what she is, but she's sure isn't human.

"Your right, I'm not, but how can you tell?" she asked him with eyes of raged already knowing the answer. She knew her temper was getting but she wanted to hear what he had to say and then maybe he'll learn that it wasn't so nice say those things. She looked at the ground as her bangs cast a shadow from anyone that wouldn't see her eyes; as the tears come down. Not from sadness no but from anger.

"You're different, yet at the same making us feel like fools and we aren't PAWNS TO BE PLAYED WITH ISABELLA." Ironhide needed to let it out and right then and there he felt a bit guilty but at the moment he let temper get in the way. What he didn't know is that he set her off.

Raven flinched at his words because one she knew she was playing a game but it was harmless she didn't really knew how to deal with something like this; so she play mind game and that was all. Raven didn't mean to make them feel like fools. She wanted her sister right now. Her whole body was shaken from her anger. And he called her by that fucking name!

"Ironhide!" Optimus and Ratchet both yelled at the weapon specialist.

"It's true."

"That may be but as right now you're upsetting Raven and for primus sake put your guns away." Optimus order him.

Ironhide did what Optimus said. And took a few steps away from the girl but not too far.

Sam got from his seat and walked over to his sister. Her eyes where covered from her bangs. He left her head up just bit. Black wet marks fall down Raven's face from tears. Sam was upset that his sister was crying. He went to wipe but she grabbed his wrist.

"Sam, Can you and Mikaela sit somewhere faraway please and out of range." She told him. Sam was about to say something but she cut him off. "I'm being cautious Samuel, you know how my temper gets and I don't want you two getting hurt." She told him.

He nodded his and she let go of his wrist. Sam went over to the far away bring his girlfriend, and far away from Raven. One thing he has learned is when using full names around here you listen, that's for sure.

"Ironhide, Isa- I mean Raven here has an already short temper, and when provoked, it's not save. Miss Witwicky is already unstable, mentally speaking. I've had read her files and what you are doing is not making anything better. In Fact you're making it worse!" Ratchet told the weapon specialist, and by the looks of it Ironhide felt like slag right about now.

Raven felt something snap inside her and right about now, she was about to explode. She took off her gloves that concealed some of her powers. Raven throws them over to Sam; who surprising caught them clumsy.

"You Read my file?!" Raven hissed at the medic. She lifts her head with her bangs still cover her one eye as usual and her other eye showed how much rage she was in. You could almost see the fire in them.

Ratchet was about to open his mouth but he saw something that made him stop. Around her hands that haven't had any covering like before; show sparks…electrical sparks. He steps back a bit as well as Optimus.

"Raven, I was just making sure you were in good health that's was all. I did the same with Ashley." Ratchet reason with but it done nothing to stop her. But that just fumed her fire. Objects started to shake around the rooms.

"What did you find, gonna add something to that list of what's wrong with me, is that it!" she yelled at him.

"I only want to help not make things worse. Primus what did they do to you?" the medic said. What did those humans do to her to make practically fear doctors? Now he's was making sure that was in his care from now on.

Raven blinked for second before letting out snort. "You helping me? And what makes you different from the others?" She asks him.

"Cause he's the best doc ya may ever meet. Ya gotta trust meh Izzy Bird, Doc bot knows what's good for ya it's him." Jazz told her trying to calm her down. Raven turned her head at him in his eyes. She only saw honest in them.

Raven took a deep breath and letting out a sign. "Sorry Ratchet, most doctors just dope me and not give a damn about what's wrong with me." She tilted her head back and let out a dry laugh. "Our world is kinda fuck up don't you agree? We have superheroes like the Fantastic Four, Spider-Man, X-Man, The Avengers or our newest group the Guardians of the Galaxy that just came from outer space to protect our plant and yet the government doesn't tell anybody about you Autobots or theses Decepticon because 'our' people world freak out?" She quote the 'our'. Optimus will agree with Ratchet, She's bipolar alright.

"Yes, they think we may a bit too much for your people to handle." Optimus rumbled.

Raven just looked at the blued headed and raised an eyebrow. " Prime, they aren't my people and I'm not a human at all might as well call me a mutant of some sort cause that's about the only class you're gonna get as I do not know what my sister and I are." She told them with a shrug. She started to move her hands back and forth you could see a shimmer of sparks from her head but they harmless no damaged can be done with them really.

"What do you mean you don't know what you are? Raven, you look like a squishy that's what you look like." Barricade snicker at Raven who just glared at him in returned.

"A reflection sometimes exposes more reality than the object it echoes" She said that shut him up very quickly.

"You talk funny you know that." the ex-con told her and in returned she just smirked at him before turning back at three older bots.

"I think I should say what I'm able to do?" Raven said awkwardly and shuffled her feet.

Optimus nodded his head. "That would be wise." He agreed and to say at least he wonder what else the youngling can do.

She groan before waving her hands around. "Great I fucking lose that bet, happy you two ya fucktards" She looked at Mikaela and Jazz who both just laughed at her.

"Oh, hush think of as girl's night out." Mikaela she told her new friend.

She looked at her raven head friend with horror look on her face. "That's not what I see." Raven said after seeing what Mikaela had in mind.

"You have no say, you lost the bet"

"Technically, I'm telling –I mean yeah your right I lost the bet." Raven said quickly after getting a death stare from Mikaela that could put ten feet underground. What? She got a scary glare.

"Can we please get on with this please?" Ratchet just wants Raven to stay on topic.

Raven looked at the medic with wide eyes before rubbing her neck. "Sorry again, I get easily distracted umm…I need a Guinea Pig." Raven said but a vision came to her it was fast but she caught what it was about. "no Jazz not the gerbil and I need someone to experiment on." She knowing he was gonna asked that.

"I knew that." He mumbled. Bumblebee just laughs at him.

"It's it safe?" Optimus asked cautiously. He didn't want his solders and knowing Wheeljack did blow up about 20 bases before made him feel like he was on edge.

She just chuckled. "Meant for later that's all and it's harmless. Besides I think you may like it." She smiled but it really didn't reach her eyes. He took notices of it before. They were always guarded and held little joy.

No bot step forward at all but Barricade. "Well aren't you a couple of sparkling's, I guess I'll do it and can't be that bad." The modern pirate said. He nodded at the Goth/Punk girl and in which she'd returned.

"Alight everybody, now sit back and enjoy yourself. Questions will be answered at the end." Raven told them. She was gonna start with something simple.

"Some say the world will end in fire, some say in ice." She pause getting everyone attention. The room temperature started to drop rabidly. Beneath Raven's feet there was frost and it spread all across the floor. She lifted up her right hand and with her pointing finger a burst of snow landed around her brother and his girlfriend.

Mikaela looked around in pure awe, She never really seen snow ever but now this was something she enjoying with it beauty. "This is amazing! Let me guess Ice?" She asked and getting a giggle from the blonde.

"From what I've tasted of desire, I hold with those who favor fire." The punk said. All the sudden the ice started to melt as if something heated up because u can see the steam come off of what's left before it looked like the ice and snow was never there.

"But if it had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate, to say that for destruction ice, Is also great And would suffice." Raven told them as lid up her left arm in flames and turned her right arm into ice. She can't do full body only her arms. It took a very long time for to even cover her hands and arms but that about all she can turned. "Does anyone want a close up?" she ask and the medic came up to her and looked at her right arm. He gave look as to ask to touch it but she gave him a weary look before giving a simple nod. She unlit her fire arm as it was tiring her out by using both ice and fire. She let her left arm fall to her side as she concentrated more on the right arm.

Ratchet took her arm and studies it. Her whole arm was made purely of ice, shining in the light. The whole ice mass was to her nails to her bicep as the ice frosted on her right side of her chest up her throat and barely touching her right cheek. He study it closing letting the cooling feeling go through his holoform. "I've never had seen anything like this, child how long are you been able to do this?" He asked curiously

Raven rolled her eyes at the 'child' but she was not in the mood to make a snarky comment. "Able to bend ice since 4 but it was minor but as I got older my gifts got stronger and as for the whole arm thing ummm… about 3 months ago it too forever to even covered my hand let alone my arm." She told him running her hand into her hair even if it's up, it's a habit she does when she's nervous or frustrated.

"Amazing." Ratchet said in awe. He let go of her arm and walk back to the others.

"You haven't really seen anything yet, I'm gonna make this quick cause I can hear the beach waves calling my name." she gleamed and moved on the next power. Defrosting her arm before waiting a few seconds before bursting into an electric charge as the sparks flowed around her form. You could see the electric sparks all around her and at her hands had a few sparks coming out.

"Say Barricade, what would happen to a person that has ability to do electrokinesis, gets hit by lighting?" Raven asked turning her head to look at him.

Barricade shrugged not really knowing. "Umm, they blow up?"

"Well…Yes but in this case they just get recharged. I gotten hit by lighting a few times and all it does charge me up. It's very electrifying." she snickered. "Another thing is my electric charge is a shield that's around my body especially in my hands, I'll explained that later." She said before discharging the sparks before looking at Scarface. "How good is your eye sight?" she asked him.

"Better then you squishy," Ironhide rumbled. The ashy blonde just grins before doing something that Weapon Specialist did not expect. She right in front of him with a goofy look on her face.

"What you saw was super speed." She walk back to the middle but stopped. "Oh, and my sight and Hearing is very good by the way and way better than humans too." Raven said with a cheeky grin.

Raven walk back to her stop in spot before going to the next power. This she a bit worried because what they are made of. But she do that one last because she wasn't gonna show them her Explosion Inducement because it one the most deadliest power that she has that can hurt people or herself accidental and she really haven't got how it works. Another reason why she wears gloves because once she blew up one her surf boards and it was her favorite one too. But she too damn tried to do any others at the moment this was very tiring for her.

"The rest are telekinesis, fire and cold Immunity, Light Manipulation, Intangibility, explosion Inducement, Weather Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Regenerative Healing Factor, Psychic Shield, sharing my thoughts but only by touch and last I can teleport myself and others if I wish." She finishes walk near the counter again only slid down to floor. She closed her eyes leaning against her knees as her choppy hair block her face from view as it comes out from its hair do. Her whole body was exhausted but its energy will come back in few minutes. In the mean time she was answering questions from everybody that even Sam helped pitched in with the questions. The bots were little startled about her Metal Manipulation but Raven told them she will never use it on them only the Cons if she runs into them. She did another demonstration showing her thoughts to Barricade, Optimus, Mikaela, Ratchet, Jazz and Bumblebee. Ironhide refuses to come near the punk saying He'll believe her after seeing what's she's able to do so far. But one question bugs him to know end and something that had caught his attention Like her instant Healing did for Ratchet who want to learn more about it and how well can it quickly heal.

"What this Explosion Inducement do?" Ironhide asked.

Raven looked at him with a blank stare before rolling her eyes. "It's an ability to create explosions. The user can cause an explosion of any scale, with varying effects ranging from stunning to total annihilation. Which is why I don't use it because I have no control of it and just got about umm…three months ago and was my last gift of mine." The punk told him before turning to Sam "Speaking in which, Sam can I have my gloves please." Raven asked her brother.

Sam threw them over to only for them move on their own and right into Raven's hands. "We wouldn't want any accident don't we?" The sixteen year old. Not knowing someone was behind her. As she was about to put on her gloves, that someone spooked her.

"So, what your saying is that, you make things go exploded" Ironhide ask simply behind her.

Next thing you know she spazed out her hands and Judy's wooden table exposed making everyone duck to the ground minis Raven. Raven body started to charge up with blue electric sparks covered her skin making her whole body spaz even more before dropping to the ground screaming.

A wooden piece of the table was right into her stomach as well as few in her legs and arms.

Ratchet jump right to help on to stop to see her whole body still in electric sparks on her skin. For him to help her, Raven needed to discharged her body shield (As they found out this was her sort of shield).

"Raven I needed to calm down, think something else besides the pain do you understand me?" Ratchet told her.

"You think I don't know that, I'm trying to do. Why don't you try it and see what happens." Raven said as each word her body spazed. But try as she must despite her body was in pain, but no less it wasn't a problem, she felt worse before. Calming down body down as best she can and her body finally discharged its sparks. Raven felt tired and weak from blood lose.

The punk picked up her head up only to see one her stomach had a wooden stake right through it. She snorts at the obvious. "Oh look at that, I've been impaled." She snorted at the sigh and let her head fall back. She rubbed her face and hiss at the pain. Her body wanted to heal but as of right now, her healing was keeping her alive.

"How can laugh at that, that's not something you be joking about." Ratchet said coming over her to sit her up and getting a grown from the ashy blonde. "Bumblebee get Raven's gloves and hold her up and Barricade hold her down and make sure she doesn't move. Her system repairs should be start working once we get these wooden pieces out. Raven this will hurt a lot." He told her.

"No I thought I'll get all gigglely from the pain." She snapped back at the doc bot. Bumble grab one her hands, putting on the glove and did it to the other one: so no more accidents will happen. Then he behind her held her up by her arms gentling getting a growl from Raven. The bug felt bad for her.

Barricade held down her legs avoiding the wounds.

"On a count to 3 I will pull out it out from your stomach-"

"PULL THE GOD DAMN THING BEFORE I STRANGLE YOU." Raven screeched at him. The pain fucking hurt. She may be tough but even she had her limits.

Without a word, Ratchet pulled the stake out and Raven screamed. Himself and Barricade were pushed away from the girl. The rest of the pieces shot out and armed two the bots. The pieces were so close but stopped right at their faces. Raven hands where making a stop sign. She looked at them before asking: "Are you alright?" asking the quietly as her body was very weak at the moment.

Barricade nodded his head before getting off the floor. Ratchet just look at him for second before nodding. "Yes, I'm fine you make it stop." Ratchet told her.

"Good." She said before passing out. Her body fell backwards and going limp. Her head felled onto Bumblebee chest.

The front door opened and a fourteen year old girl and female Husky came walking in before the door was shut. She was spotting in a pair of galaxy shorts, a tank top with a cut off sleeves jean jacket that was not button. An military dog tags with a flag around her neck and tattoo choker that her sister gave her and pair of lace black boot that she borrowed from Raven and lastly her hair was in a ponytail as her bangs framed her face. Demon was barking and growling at the new coming getting her owner's attention.

Ash looked up from her phone and saw a sight that made her eyes go wide. In front of her were four strangers that she has never met. There was broken table was on barely on its only leg, Sam was on the catch hiding only to just pop to look at his sister with innocent look. She gave him a look before stepping over the pieces. Demon was growling at the scar looking man. Bearing her teeth.

"Demon that's enough. I have one question." Ash said looking around to see familiar faces. Jazz had Mikaela behind him near the wall and Bumblebee has Raven on his chest pass out. She still had that wide look before looking at her brother. Demon stop growling but didn't stop her from giving him a doggy glare

"Sam, what the hell is going on here?" She said very slowly.

"Ash let me explained." Sam said to his younger sister who looked in shocked.

"Oh, you're gonna explaining everything Samuel. Starting off as to why our house has competed strangers and why OUR sister is pass out with dry blood on her." Ash commends with one of her famous glares staring back at him.

* * *

**I'm so sorry, school just started and with so much work and notes to go over I barely have time luckily I've been going back and forth **** and way have any questions plz let me know.**

**Alice: YES! I DID IT!**

**Blaze: FINALLY YOU DID**

**Alice: Oh bite me, I take my time alright**

**Blaze: too much time I'll tell you**

**Alice: looks who's talking honey **

**Blaze: point taken**

**Alice: plz leave a review and favor **

**Blaze: First 10 reviews gets a shout out**


End file.
